


I don't have a good title for this

by 5arah



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Tweek Tweak, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, not that much porn tbh but i still tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5arah/pseuds/5arah
Summary: In which Tweek calls Craig something embarrassing during sexy time.





	I don't have a good title for this

“Ah, d-daddy!”

Tweek froze in place, completely unmoving. Why the _fuck_ did he say that? Why the fuck did he call Craig _daddy_ of all things? Craig was daddy as fuck, true, but Tweek wasn’t supposed to admit that, ever!

“… uh, Tweek? Honey? You okay?” Craig asked, concerned that his boyfriend just started lying in bed like a dead fish. Was Tweek still conscious? He wasn’t reacting to any of his thrusts. He wasn’t even moving at all, actually. Was Craig’s penis really that good? Did it knock Tweek out? He’s heard of people getting fucked to death before but that was just an expression, right? Or maybe his penis was really terrible and Tweek got tired of acting. He hoped it wasn’t the latter for the sake of his ego.

“I… I’m sorry…” Tweek said meekly, refusing to look Craig in the eye.

“Huh? What for?” Craig was confused. And aroused. But mostly confused.

Tweek glared at Craig as if he just asked him what one plus one is. “I just called you daddy!”

“You sure did.” Craig smirked, balls deep in Tweek. He had no idea where Tweek was going with this. He just prayed that they weren't going to stop their fuck session midway this time. 

“Aren’t you weirded out?!”

Craig raised an eyebrow at the blond below him. “… no? Why would I be?” This was physical torture for Craig. He was so close to orgasming, but his boyfriend’s feelings were number one priority.

“It’s just… I don’t know… maybe you’d feel uncomfortable…” Tweek bit his lip, clearly distressed.

Oh, oh no. Craig recognized that face. It was Tweek’s ‘I’m about to go on a rant again’ face. Craig had to shut him up (and fast) or else he'd have to survive at least another hour without ejaculating. It didn't matter how important Tweek was to him; blue balls are a bitch to deal with. 

He cupped the boy’s freckled cheeks and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. They wrestled tongues for a little bit, slobbering all over each other’s chins, when Craig came up for air. “Fuck no I’m not. That’s sexy as hell, Tweek. Call me daddy if you want.”

Tweek smiled in relief. Craig always knew what to say. Mustering all his strength, Tweek put on his sexiest expression and sultriest voice. He looked up at Craig with heavy-lidded eyes, blushing profusely. “O-Okay. You can move now, _daddy_.” 

God, Craig fucking loved his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed it teehee


End file.
